


How about a date?

by macoro



Series: Puns, pies, and pick-up lines [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Part 2, will add tags as this goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macoro/pseuds/macoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Toriel have finally admitted their feelings to each other. Their friends are all smug. 'DATING: START!' plays in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shortcut to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the delay! Uni has been pretty busy, but as promised, here is the first chapter of part 2 of my sans/toriel series!
> 
> Please read part 1, 'Do you like raisins?' for context!

Toriel looked into the mirror and frowned.  
  
Had she dressed up too much? Not enough?  
  
She was just wearing a simple, purple dress. She had worn it on days out with Alphys and Undyne before. She had worn it on days out with Frisk. She had even worn it when she had been 'hanging out' with Sans.  
  
Was that a good thing? Or should she wear something that he hadn't seen before?  
  
...Did she even  _own_ any clothes that Sans hadn't seen before?  
  
No. No she did not.  
  
She decided that the dress would suffice.  
  
She wasn't quite sure why she was getting herself so worked up over this. It was just Sans. Her friend from the other side of the door.  
  
Her friend who, just a few days ago, she had asked out on a date.  
  
She couldn't help but smile at the memory. "Do you like raisins?" she had asked. His eyes had widened and his grin grew bigger.  
  
"...yeah."  
  
Toriel had tried to repress a chuckle. "Well then, how about a date?"  
  
Sans snorted. "well, how can i say 'no' to that?"  
  
"Is that a yes?" she had asked, smirking.  
  
"course it's a yes, tor." After a few more minutes of flirtatious bliss, Sans had stood up. "as much as i'd love to stay and chat, i'm gonna have to head off. but..." he winked, "i'll see ya saturday." And with that, he was gone, leaving Toriel with a huge grin on her face.  
  
Several days had passed, and although Toriel had not seen Sans in person since then, they had been texting every day, just like always. And now, today was the day. Her first date since...  
  
Her first date since Asgore.  
  
_Stop being so nervous, you silly woman,_ Toriel scolded herself, her face turning pink. She decided that texting Sans would ease her nerves. Bring her back to reality and remind her that despite the turn that their relationship had taken, this was still Sans. Her goofy, punny friend.  
  
**-Hello Sans! I am looking forward to seeing you!** She paused.  **Although I wish that you would tell me where we are going! x**  
  
Barely a minute had passed before she received a reply.  
  
**Sans: [18:58]**  
**-yeah ok i'll tell you where we're going**  
**-somewhere awesome**  
  
**-That is not an answer! :-(**  
  
**Sans: [18:59]**  
**-shit you got me**  
**-i'm not telling you though it's a surprise**  
**-you'll like it i promise ;)**  
  
Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on her door. A familiar voice said "knock, knock."  
  
Toriel grinned. "Who is there?"  
  
"sore."  
  
"Sore who?" She opened the door.  
  
"sore-y i'm a little early" said Sans with a wink.  
  
She giggled. "Oh, that is quite alright!"  
  
He paused. "so uh...you look nice."  
  
"Thank you! Although it would have been easier to choose an outfit if  _someone_ would tell me where we were going!" she feigned annoyance, her wide grin giving her away.  
He rolled his eyes, smirking. "yeah, but where's the fun in that?" There was another pause. "so, uh. are you ready?"  
  
"I certainly am!" she said, grabbing her bag. She had decided to bring a large sweater with her. Just in case.  
"okay. well, uh..." he coughed. "...so. i don't think i've ever, uh...told you about this...thing i can do?"  
  
Toriel waited for him to continue, and when he didn't, she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yes. That 'thing' you can do. I know exactly what you mean. Thank you for being so specific, Sans."  
"heh. well, okay. so, this place we're going...i kinda know a shortcut. but...okay, just...close your eyes."  
"...Why?"  
"you'll see."  
  
Toriel snorted. "Look at you, trying to be all mysterious." He shrugged, and she shook her head, smiling and closing her eyes regardless.  
  
He took her hand, and suddenly, Toriel felt the ground disappear beneath her. She gasped, and the familiar warmth of her home had been replaced with a soft wind that was refreshingly cool, but not cold. The carpet had been replaced with what felt like a grassy surface. They were outside. "...Can I open my eyes?" she whispered.  
  
"nah, not yet." He tugged her hand. "sit down."  
  
"...This is not going to be one of your whoopee cushion pranks, is it?"  
  
She could hear the smirk in his voice. "nope. not this time." She cautiously sat down, her hands feeling for the ground to avoid falling. Instead of grass, she could feel...some kind of material? Finally, she was sitting down. She did not often sit on the floor, and she shifted into a more comfortable sitting position.  
  
"okay," he was whispering in her ear now, "face upwards. and then open your eyes."  
She obliged and gasped at what she saw.  
  
She had never seen so many stars in her entire life. She was always amazed by the sky, but living in the city unfortunately meant that there was a lot of light pollution and subsequently, she had not seen more than just a few stars at at time since arriving on the surface.  
  
This, though...  
  
There must have been hundreds of stars. It barely looked real; more like a painting. A beautiful painting of what the sky  _should_ look like; endless little specks of light twinkling on a black canvas.  
  
"I..." she blinked. "This is...beautiful, Sans." She stole a glance at him. He was staring up at the stars as well, as captivated as she was. Toriel smiled at that, remembering the times that she had sat by the door for ages listening to her friend ramble on about astronomy. One of the first things he did when they arrived on the surface was buy dozens of books about space.  
  
"yeah..." his gaze lingered for a moment before he turned to face her. "i just...thought you'd like it. i was gonna suggest going to a restaurant or something, but..." he sighed. "i dunno. this is one of my favourite places. it's kinda out of the way, y'know? i come here to think a lot."  
  
Toriel understood. "So, this is where you come to escape?" she asked, her mind wandering to the bed of flowers back in the underground.  
  
"...yeah, kinda. it's where i come to clear my mind, and uh...apparently also where i come to impress pretty ladies" he winked. Toriel giggled. Sans looked down, suddenly a little shy. "you're actually, uh...the only person i've shown this place to." Toriel's eyes widened. Her soul felt like it was made of sunshine. "do you...like it?"  
Her grin widened. "Of course I like it, Sans. I am...honored that you feel that you can share your special place with me." She reached out and placed one hand on his. The corner of Sans's smile twitched.  
  
The two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, looking at the stars. Suddenly, Toriel had a thought. "Sans, how did we get here?"  
  
He blinked. "uh. magic?"  
  
She side-eyed him. "I do not know any other monster that is able to do  _that_ kind of magic, Sans."  
  
He laughed nervously. "no, seriously. it's, uh...magic. and a bit of science stuff." He sighed. "look, i'll explain it sometime, okay?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "i promise. and hey, you know that i hate promises."  
  
She smiled again. "Yes. But you always keep them."  
  
"uh. yeah. so you know i'll tell you. but...just not tonight, yeah?"  
  
"Yes. Okay. That is fine, Sans. I was just being nosy! There is no pressure." She squeezed his hand. He smiled and looked at their intertwined hands for a moment. Suddenly, he withdrew his, startling Toriel.  
  
"hey, i made a picnic" he blurted out. She blinked.  
"...You...? Made...a  _picnic?"_  
  
"hey, no need to look so surprised. i may be lazy, but i love me some good food" he winked.  
  
"No, no, I just..." she giggled. "I did not know that you were such a closet romantic, Sans" she teased. Sans blushed.  
  
"well, uh, it was...actually papyrus's idea. and...that's the only  _skeleton in my closet._ honestly." Toriel was about to bring up the weird teleportation magic, but then, remembering how uncomfortable he seemed when she had asked about it, decided against it.  
  
"so hey," he continued, "i made a, uh, quiche. and papyrus kinda forced me into making spaghetti as well." Toriel gave him a wary look which made Sans chuckle. "don't worry, i made it, not papyrus. so there's no glitter in it. i couldn't find any snails, heh. but i brought some fruit and stuff. and...well, it's no b'scotch pie but i made some brownies which i know are a bit easier but i..."  
  
"Sans," she stopped him. "This is...incredibly sweet of you. I..." she shook her head. "I would never have expected you to do something like this. Especially on a first date."  
  
He feigned offence. "and what is  _that_ supposed to mean?" Toriel felt guilty until she noticed the smirk on Sans's face.  
"Oh no, I did not mean it like that, Sans! I just meant...well, I have just...never seen this side of you, that's all."  
  
"well, yeah. that's cos you didn't know how i felt." He shrugged, grin still plastered over his face. "if i'd just been like 'hey tori, lets go and have a picnic under the stars' you might have figured me out."  
  
"I would have  _definitely_ figured you out."  
  
"hm. i'm not so sure that 'definitely' is the right word" he teased. "you were actually pretty oblivious." She was blushing a bright red, and Sans decided to make it his goal to make her as flustered as possible.  
  
"weird considering how observant you usually are."  
  
She looked down, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"i mean, i've had a thing for you for ages, tor. why wouldn't i? why wouldn't anyone?"  
  
Her grin was wider and she was now pointedly looking away from him.  
  
"you're...pretty great..." he shuffled closer and stroked the back of her head. "also, you're really flustered again. and it's adorable. again."  
  
Suddenly, her head turned to face him. The sudden intense eye contact was making Sans blush now. She inched her face closer to his and narrowed her eyes. He looked down. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You are adorable when you're flustered too, Sans." She smirked, and his eyes met hers again.  
  
"...are you just trying to make me get all embarrassed and dorky? cos it's working."  
  
"I do not know. Is that not what you were trying to do just now?" They held eye contact for a moment longer, before bursting into simultaneous laughter.  
  
"c'mon, let's eat some food" he said after he had recovered.  
  
Toriel, who had not quite regained her composure, was still attempting to repress her laughing fit. Eventually, she too, recovered, and began to eat. "This is delicious, Sans. But you should have told me! I could have contributed!"  
"yeah, but see tori, the whole point of a 'surprise' is that you DON'T tell the person that you're supposed to be surprising about it. that's why it's called a surprise."  
"Oh, hush."  
  
The rest of the night was...honestly the best first date that either Toriel or Sans had ever been on. The two of them sat under the blanket of stars for hours. Sans pointed out some constellations that he had learnt about from his astronomy books. He told her that he was saving up to buy a telescope, and that maybe one day the two of them could come back and look at the sky through it. On a clear night, he wanted to see Saturn.  
  
Toriel excitedly told him about her recent trip to the library. She had never seen so many books in one place before. She had spent hours there, just flicking through books about...well, everything. There were more books in one section of that library than there were in the entire underground. It was amazing.  
  
After a while, the air grew cold and the two decided that they should head home; they used one of Sans's 'shortcuts' again. It was less jarring this time. They stood outside Toriel's home. Both looked down at their feet, unsure of what to say, until Toriel broke the silence.  
  
"I had...a wonderful evening tonight, Sans. Really. Thank you. Um." She pulled on the bottom of the sweater that she had brought along. "Next time...I will have to come up with an equally special activity."  
  
Sans grinned. "next time?"  
  
"I-if you want."  
  
He let out a breath of laughter. "tori, of course. i...this..." he exhaled. "...tonight has been, well...just great."  
  
"Yes." She looked up at him. He was still looking at his feet, his hands shoved into his pockets. "...Sans?" He finally looked up.  
  
"yeah?"  
  
Toriel blinked a few times before closing the gap between them. She leaned down and pressed her face into his, nuzzling against him. He paused before he reciprocated; his magic slowly leaving his body and mingling with hers. She had her hand around his neck, and there was magic coming from her hands as well. He wound his arms around her waist. The air around them was a combination of blue and purple, and both of them felt warm. Peaceful.  
  
Both of them felt that they were exactly where they were supposed to be.  
  
Eventually, they pulled away, holding each others hands.  
  
"wow. that was..."  
  
"Yes." Both of them were smiling widely. "Was that...okay?"  
  
"of course it was 'okay,' tor. it was better than okay. it was..." he sighed. " _Magic."_  
  
Toriel giggled. "I should have expected a joke from you" she shook her head fondly.  
  
"hey. you're getting the full sans experience here. awesome date, plus awesome first kiss, plus hilarious joke. better get used to it" he winked.  
  
She couldn't stop smiling. Neither could he. "Goodnight, Sans. Thank you again, for a wonderful evening."  
  
He squeezed her hand. "night tor. get home safe." She chuckled. The door closed, and Sans, sighing contentedly, took a shortcut back home. Papyrus was sitting at the sofa, and upon seeing his brother materialise in the living room, squealed excitedly.  
  
"BROTHER! YOU'RE BACK! HOW DID THE DATE GO?"  
  
Sans was still smiling widely.  
  
"...yeah, it went pretty well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is embarrassing. sans and toriel are embarrassing and i love them.
> 
> thank you so much for reading! you're all fab!  
> chapter 2 should be up soon!
> 
> <3


	2. Not really science talk

**Undyne: [12:31]**  
**HEYY TORIEL**  
  
**Undyne: [12:31]**  
**how'd the date go? ;) ;)**  
  
**Undyne: [12:32]**  
**Alphys needs to know for science**  
  
**Undyne: [12:32]**  
**Toriel**  
  
**Undyne: [12:33]**  
**Toriel**  
  
Toriel looked at her phone and giggled in spite of herself. Undyne and Alphys were almost as excited about her...situation...with Sans as she was!  
  
**-Well, tell Alphys that scientifically speaking, the date went very well! :-)**  
**-In fact, you could even say that we had a lot of...**  
**-CHEMISTRY! Hee hee! :-P**  
  
**Undyne: [12:34]**  
**-Did things get PHYSICSal?????** **;) ;)**  
  
**-Undyne! :-O**  
  
**Undyne: [12:36]**  
**Just kidding!!! Can I come over and you can tell me all about it? :D**  
  
**-Of course! I will be sure to have a cup of tea ready for when you arrive!**  
  
Toriel smiled. She was glad that she finally had friends. She had never really had female friends before. It was nice to have 'girly chats' as Undyne would put it. She had spent so long in the ruins...and before then, she did not have much time for friends, with her duties as the Queen as well as her duties to her family.  
  
Her duties...  
as a mother.  
  
A familiar pang of sadness struck her heart, and she quickly attempted to wave it away. Thinking about the fate of her two children was enough to make her heart break. But...moving on was important, as well. Asriel and Chara would want her to be happy.  
  
She was grateful to be blessed with the chance to start afresh. She was thankful that she was no longer alone in the dark with nothing but her memories to keep her company.  
  
Half an hour later, there was a loud knock on the door. Toriel smiled.  
  
"Hello Undyne!" She gave her friend a quick hug. "The kettle has just finished boiling, so do make yourself at home." She frowned at the cold weather. "Oh dear, I do hope that you are not too cold! Would you like to borrow a sweater?"  
  
Undyne blinked, and then burst out laughing. "God, Toriel, you're such a MOM! I'm good, thanks. And thanks for the tea!" She gave her a big, toothy smile, and Toriel chuckled.  
  
"Well, if you insist!" she said, pouring the tea. "Oh! I forgot to ask if you wanted to invite Alphys along! Forgive me, you must think me to be awfully rude..."  
  
"Nah, it's fine. She's at your future husband's place" Undyne winked and waggled her eyebrows in a very non-subtle way.  
  
"Undyne! We have only been on one date! Do not get ahead of yourself!"  
  
"So can me and Alphys be bridesmaids?"  
  
" _Undyne!"  
_  
"I'm honestly a little offended that you haven't asked us yet" she smirked.  
  
Toriel shook her head, unable to contain her laughter. "It seems a little silly that we are all meeting up in different places. Especially since Alphys and Sans are only five minutes away. Perhaps we should all just meet in the same place?"  
  
"Nah, those two are doing some nerdy crap. Science talk I think. Seemed like the two of them needed to do some catching up. And anyway," Undyne smirked again, "She and I are gonna exchange notes later. About the date of the century."  
  
Toriel rolled her eyes and blushed, sitting down and handing Undyne a cup of steaming hot tea, just the way she liked it.  
  
"So???" asked Undyne, immediately taking a sip of the burning beverage.  
  
"So?" replied Toriel nonchalantly.  
  
"How'd it go? Where did you go? AND DID YOU SMOOCH?" Toriel raised her eyebrows. "I need to know! Alphys didn't think either of you would have the guts to make a move but I totally thought you would, but we didn't put a bet on it if THAT'S what you were wondering..." she winked. "But seriously, you gonna make me slightly richer?"  
  
Toriel felt that she should be offended that her friends were placing bets on her love life; but she was not. This was just Undyne and Alphys's way; and their shared enthusiasm was infectious. "Well, to answer your questions...yes, it went  _very_ well. We went to...an incredibly beautiful place. A hill, overlooked by more stars than I have ever seen." And she recounted the night, leaving out some of the more personal bits, like the shortcuts and the fact that this place was special to Sans.  
  
"That's so FREAKING CUTE!"  
  
"And as for your last question...well, a lady does not kiss and tell" Toriel said coyly.  
  
Undyne gasped. "You TOTALLY DID! OH MY GOD! I WAS RIGHT! HA!"  
  
Toriel shook her head fondly and added some more sugar to her tea, which was beginning to cool down.  
  
  
*    *    *    *  
  
"science talk's going well."  
  
"Seriously Sans, I need to know!"  
  
"why do you need to know?"  
  
"Because...I'm nosey?"  
  
"unlike me. i don't have a nose."  
  
"Q-quit changing the subject!"  
  
"you and undyne bet on whether or not me and tori would kiss, didn't you?"  
  
"Okay! Fine! Yes!!" Alphys blushed. "S-so. Did you?"  
  
"what did you bet on?"  
  
"I'm not telling you!"  
  
"then i'm not telling you what happened."  
  
Alphys peered at Sans through her glasses. "O-oh my god, you did, didn't you?"  
  
He looked down. "i dunno."  
  
"Y-you totally did!" She blinked. "O-oh. Now I have to give Undyne money." She elbowed Sans, feigning annoyance.  
  
"so you bet on it not happening?"  
  
"D-damn it. Uh. Yeah, I guess."  
  
"what, just didn't think i'd have the guts?"  
  
"H-honestly...no?" She grinned sheepishly. "I-I mean, it took you this long to tell her. Unless...d-did she make the first move?"  
  
"..."  
  
Alphys squealed. "She did! How'd it happen?"  
  
"i am not having this discussion."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"nope."  
  
"Fine. W-well, Undyne's at her place right now. I'll just ask her" Alphys winked. Sans frowned.  
  
"so seriously, why'd you tell undyne that we needed to talk about science stuff?"  
  
"O-oh, w-well I did actually wanna talk to you about some. Uh. Some st-stuff I've been working on."  
  
Sans raised a brow. "nothing like last time, right?" he asked carefully.  
  
Alphys went bright red. "N-no! No! Never messing with that kinda stuff again." She looked guilty.  
  
"sorry. shouldn't have brought it up."  
  
She shook her head. "N-no, that's okay..." She looked down.  
  
"hey. al. it wasn't your fault, okay? anyway, it all worked out. they're all back with their families now, right?"  
  
"...R-right."  
  
"so there ya go." He tried to give her a comforting smile. "what is it you've been working on, anyway?"  
  
She blinked a few times, and then seemed to perk up a little. "I...it's just a new computer program. I-I kinda wanna focus more on programming stuff, than, uh...other stuff. I prefer it and I'm better at it."  
  
"yeah. seems more like your kinda thing."  
  
"Y-yeah." She grinned. "But, I, uh...guess I got distracted. By...shipping real people."  
  
Sans smiled. "story of your life, right?"  
  
"Right! Anyway..." she smirked, "I-I guess science is still kinda relevant. After all, i-it sounds like you and Toriel got...PHYSICSal last night."  
  
Sans blinked. "that was bad. that was  _so_ bad. and you didn't even make the most obvious joke. about me and her having a lot of _chemistry._ " He winked. Alphys threw a cushion at him.  
  
Sans briefly wondered if they would ever have a talk about his love life without him being pelted with inanimate objects.  
  
*    *    *    *  
  
Later that evening, Toriel made herself another cup of tea. She had had a lovely catch up with her friend, and had just finished having dinner with Frisk. Suddenly, her phone rang. She answered it without checking who it was that was calling her.  
  
"Hello, this is Toriel!"  
  
"i know, tor. i'm the one calling you."  
  
"Oh!" She grinned. "Hello, Sans!"  
  
"hey tori."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"so, uh. hey. knock, knock."  
  
She grinned. "Who is there?"  
  
"howb."  
  
Toriel giggled. "'Howb' is not a word, Sans!"  
  
"i know. just humour me."  
  
"Alright. 'Howb' who?"  
  
"howbout a second date sometime this week?"  
  
She sighed happily. "Of course, Sans. I will text you tomorrow and we can arrange a time and a place. Although, I must insist that I treat you this time. After that magnificent picnic."  
  
"well, i mean, if you insist. who am i to say no?"  
  
They both laughed shyly.  
  
"so. i hear you were with undyne today."  
  
"Oh, yes! I was going to see if you and Alphys wanted to join us, but Undyne said that you had to talk about science?"  
  
He snorted. "yeah, that didn't really happen so much. she was mainly interrogating me about you."  
  
"Yes, Undyne was the same. They seem to really, um..."  
  
"what?"  
  
"What...what is the word, that our friends often use...that means 'to want two people to become a coup-...I mean, to go on a date'?"  
  
"uh. you mean shipping?"  
  
"Yes! They seem to really 'ship' us! I am surprised that they have not written 'fan fiction' about us!"  
  
"i wouldn't count on that" Sans muttered.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"nothing."  
  
Toriel chuckled. "Well, thank you for calling me, Sans! I hope you have had a pleasant day. Now, I must go and brainstorm second date ideas!"  
  
"heh. don't worry too much about i-"  
  
"No, no, I must think of somewhere wonderful! It must be at least as good as yesterday! If not better!"  
  
"you've been spending too much time with undyne" Sans chuckled.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"you're getting competitive about who can plan the best date." He paused. "not that i'm complaining."  
  
"Oh, do not be silly. It is not a competition. Although I am determined to come up with something just as wonderful as last night!"  
  
"hmm. sounds like a competition to me."  
  
"Oh? Well then, even more reason for me to figure out something spectacular! I cannot be beaten at dating by a skeleton!"  
  
"how dare you. patella-me, what're you planning? i need to think of something even better. can't be beaten at dating by a goat lady."  
  
"Technically, I am just a goat-like monster."  
  
"well i'm just a skeleton-like monster. but i have a whole load of goat jokes stored up in my brain, so i'm still gonna pretend that you're a goat." He winked, forgetting that this was a phone conversation and she couldn't see him.  
  
"That is fair enough. Well, I've  _goat_ to go, now. Goodnight, bonehead!"  
  
"heh. night, tori."  
  
He put the phone down and smiled. They had a second date!  
  
...  
  
He'd have to think of a much better pick-up line before he asked her out on a third.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure how I feel about this chapter, sorry that not much really happens!
> 
> Sans and Toriel have a second date though! Yay!
> 
> shameless tumblr plug: dont-forget-your-towel.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! :D <3


End file.
